


Wedding Dress

by Nightalp



Series: fics born to tumblr [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightalp/pseuds/Nightalp
Summary: Thor is about to marry the love of his life.No angst. No second thoughts. No ruined wedding.





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add crossdressing as a tag because it tends to be read as a kink and it really isn't here. I hope no-one minds?

The dress was beautiful. A deep crimson red, with silver embroidery on the chest and more along the heavily folded skirt. Some of them were stars, others just abstract stitches along the seam. No one would really see them, not when the dress was long enough to almost drag over the floor, the beautiful - and very impractical - shoes all but hidden under it. Elegant straps held it up on the shoulders, the neckline – a scoop neck, as the dressmaker had stressed several times - leaving room for the silver chain with the single ruby to shine.

More rubies had been arranged in the golden hair that Loki had pinned up, giving the illusion that they were longer than they were, especially with the few strands that had been allowed to fall down, curling randomly as if it hadn't taken half an hour and a strategic meeting beforehand to get them to look exactly as they did now.

"And?", came Loki's voice from behind, the teasing tone startling him out of his reverie. "Are you done admiring yourself, brother mine, or shall I tell Jane that the wedding is canceled because you fell in love with your own mirror image?"

" _Hah_ !", Thor made and he could see himself grinning broadly in the mirror that Loki and Natasha had helpfully pulled over. "That would be the day that I am only half as beautiful - or half as witty - as my Jane! If at all it would be you I would be choosing over her."

It was a jest, and yet it was not. Because over the last years he had come to understand that he had done his brother great injustice, and he was still working on doing right by him, no matter how often Loki told him that he was forgiven. Telling him that his place in Thor's heart was as big as Jane's was only one way to do so.

And yet his words earned him a raised eyebrow by his brother, while Sif chuckled over where she was putting the surpluss rubies away and Natasha dryly commented: "I assume that Tony would fight you over that choice."

Ah, yeah. The man of iron might not be that happy about Thor absconding with his husband.

Turning a sheepish smile to his brother he inclined his head. "I would, of course, never ruin your marriage."

"That is good." The smile on Loki's face was sharp, but his eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter. "I don't think my suit would fit your dress anyway."

Sif snorted again, then came closer, a blue rose in her hand. Offering it to Natasha she asked: "You wanted this?"

Natasha nodded, before taking the flower and turning to Thor. "It is a tradition", she explained while she waved him to bow his head and, once he did, carefully treaded the rose stem through his hair. "For good luck, at her wedding day the bride is supposed to wear something blue."

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue", Loki recited, proving that he knew of this.

Not that Thor was surprised; this  _was_ Loki after all.

Looking back into the mirror he touched the delicate petals of the rose in his hair, a striking contrast to the crimson of the rubies and the gold of his hair. "Something blue."

"We discussed whether your eyes were blue enough but I lost", Loki teased again, and Thor caught his eyes in the mirror, grinned back at him - how could he not, when his chest felt as if Mjölnir was flying there, his heart overflowing with happiness that he would wed the most stunning woman in the whole universe in just a few minutes, with his brother and friends at his side?

Focusing back on the dress he gently touched the necklace, given to him by his mother on the day he had told her what he would wear on his wedding day. "Something old." Old enough that there existed pictures of her wearing it while a little Thor and Loki stood beside her, expressions far too stern for their childish faces.

"Something new." Sif touched the stripe of red fabric, stitched with silver and beset with a scattering of black gems, that had been wound around his wrist in an approximation of a bracelet when they couldn't find an actual bracelet that worked with both the dress and Thor's figure.

That was ... well, that had been one of the few things he didn't like about this. The image of him in the mirror furrowed his brow when he thought back of when he went out to search for his wedding dress.

It had been because of Loki, of course. A promise he had made a few centuries ago and that he had intended to honor now that he was trying to kit this relationship between them. Jane had been surprised when he had asked her whether she would be amenable to this, but once she got over it she was delighted; for all that she looked stunning in skirts she really didn't like them.

Actually  _finding_ a dress for him had been something entirely different. Thor didn't even know everything about it - he had no mind for fashion - but he knew that Loki and Natasha had had to search quite a while before finding a seamstress that was even willing to make a dress for a man. Where the shoes had come from Thor hadn't even asked and his hair had been done by Loki himself.

Overall Thor had gotten the impression that Midgard had a problem with men in dresses, and while he still adored the planet and its people he couldn't help but think less of it. Like he couldn't help but be disappointed by his father's refusal to attend "this mockery of a wedding".

His friends, on the other side, had been completely okay with it once they got over their surprise. Sure, there was a lot of teasing and rather mocking offers of helping him walk, especially after the first few times he had tried out the shoes (how did women walk in high heels? His had only had a very low heel and still he was struggling to keep his balance!). And he would treasure the face Fandral had made the first time he had seen him in his dress for the rest of eternity.

A movement in the mirror cut his thoughts off. Looking up he saw Loki offering him a sheath with one of his favorite daggers. "Something borrowed", he said.

Thor's chest swelled. He might not have known this tradition before but having his brother be part of it seemed ... right. Good. Like gaining his blessing all over again. 

"Thank you", he said, then watched as Loki bowed down and attached it to his ankle.

"Try not to trip with it", Sif offered from his side.

Turning to her he saw her smiling at him, almost free from the bitterness that had been there since she had learned that he had chosen someone else instead of her. Reaching out he took her hand, pressed a kiss onto her knuckles. "How could I, with my two oldest friends by my side?" Sending a smile towards Loki to include him in his words he continued, his lips helplessly pulling into a wide grin: "I cannot embarrass you least you will never let me live it down "

"And don't you ever forget that." Loki gently hit him against the chest before immediately smoothing the fabric there again.

"Pretty or not, I'm coming in!", Tony suddenly called from the door, chipper as always.

Turning towards him Thor had the satisfying experience of seeing the always so outspoken Tony Stark stunned and wordless. Opening his mouth several times he finally managed: "Well, pretty it is."

"Try stunning", Loki suggested from Thor's side, a thread of warning in his voice that had his husband immediately nodding in agreement. 

"Yep, stunning it is." Then his expression smoothed out into a wide grin. "Not, but really, Thor. If I had known you could rock a dress like that ... well, I guess I would have asked you to accompany me to the gala last month. Not that you are not amazing, especially in that green dress, my darling, and please don't hit me, but - having two beautiful people at my side? That would have simply been awesome!"

"And the press would have had a field day", Natasha interjected dryly from the side. "I assume it is time?"

"Oh, yeah." Tony waved his hand in the direction of the door. "The registrar is asking for the groom - well, he was asking for the bride but Steve corrected him, sorry, buddy, the dress is misleading - and Jane is already out and can I just say, she looks absolutely fantastic. I mean, not as awesome as Loki and I, but -hey!"

"Hold your tongue, sweet, lest I tie it down for you." Loki looked decidedly unamused.

It only served to turn Tony's grin lewd. "Oh, kinky. Just make sure the gag is the same color as my cravat - hey!"

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Stark. For once, you are not the main attraction." There was a smile in Natasha's eyes, yet her warning made Tony keep his mouth shut still.

A wonderful woman; Thor couldn't wait to see who she would find worthy one day.

And then Loki was at his side, offering his hand and support in the place of their - his - absent father. "Let's go get you married off, so that it is not I who always has to deal with your exploits in future", he teased.

Nodding Thor let himself be led out of the room, Natasha and Sif and Tony falling in step behind them.

A strange tension took hold of him. This day had been one he had looked forward to for more than half a year, a day of happiness and joy. And yet, on these last steps towards becoming a honorable man, he couldn't help but feel fear that Jane wouldn't be there waiting for him in the garden of Avenger Mansion. That she would have changed her mind and leave him standing there, would have finally seen that she could have something better than him. _I want to spend my life proving to you that I am worthy of you_ had not been mistakingly been the phrase he chose to ask for her hand.

And then they were outside, the sun shining bright and warm on their gathering of guests, with Jane standing there is front of the registrar, and he remembered that her response to his words had been,  _You are worthy already, but if you want, we can spend our lives as proof that we are worthy of this between us._

Distantly he could see his friends standing up from the rows of chairs when he walked down the aisle to the tact of the music, could see his mother in the first row with tears glittering in her eyes. Could see the people standing on both sides of the minister - Sif just slipping in beside Volstagg and Steve, while Darcy and Erik grinned at him from behind Jane.

And yet all of this pales next to this smart beautiful astonishing woman that had chosen to become his wife, to take him as her man. She wore a dark gray suit that fit her like a second skin, with a deep red blouse under it. Ruffles could be seen over the vest and falling over her hands, with more red in her breast pocket. Her hair, too, had been pinned up, in a far sterner manner than his own to compliment the suit, but her smile when she saw him walk in was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud.

And while he walked down the aisle, with Loki at his side and about to be married to the woman of his dreams, he was the happiest man ever.

  


  


  



End file.
